The Gunslinger
by lilrenthefox
Summary: So I hated that Billy died, this is an alternate sequence of events. (Warnings: cursing/gore/torture/sexual themes/violence possible character death) Billy was captured by Vilain, but what if there was a more sinister motive and the disk with the blueprints was only a cover up for something much worse? Better summary inside.
1. Kidnapped

This piece of fiction will focus on Billy and an OC, I will not do what most authors make the mistake of. The two of them will not immediately fall in love or have some mushy stuff going on. I am however, changing the entire direction of the storyline to something a bit more sinister.

This story will include torture scenes, violence, cursing (obviously), and possible death of one or more characters. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews or inbox me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kid-napped

It almost didn't register, one second he'd been fighting with his team and the next he was waking up in a strange room. His head hurt, in fact his entire body was sore; but his head was undoubtably the most noticeable. Billy rolled to his side and fell off of the small bed in the room onto the floor, it was flat concrete and quite unforgiving. He tried to retrace his steps, to remember how he'd gotten here,' Maybe I'm on their new base,' the Expendables didn't exactly have luxury rooms. He got to his feet and rubbed his forehead, his hand came back with speckles of dried blood on it,' They usually have the medics take care of this,' he thought puzzled,' Maybe someone is hurt,' the thought panicked him and he went to the door.

His fingers grasped the handle and turned it, he pushed slightly. Nothing. He pulled. Nothing. He used some force, thinking it must be stuck," Barney?" he called out. No answer, just footsteps coming towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief,' I must be disoriented and weak from hunger,' he sat back on the bed. The door opened and light flooded the small room," Man am I glad to…" he smiled and went to shake his friend's hand.

Instead of grasping his hand, the figure raised theirs with lightning speed. A baton cracked across Billy's face, sending him to the floor. A trickle of blood fell down the side of his face as two men pulled his hands behind his back and picked him up, his vision began to adjust to the light as he was dragged out of the room. Vilain stood in front of him," Where is the chip?" he annunciated each word as they slowly rolled from his tongue.

"Wh-what chip?" Billy glanced around him, this was a base after all; but not a friendly one.

Vilain licked his lips and let his tongue rest on them for a moment," Once more," he cracked his knuckles and stretched," Where is the chip?"

"I don't know what you're talking…" his head jerked sideways as Vilain hit him.

"You will tell me where it is," he grabbed Billy's jaw and forced him to look at his eyes," Take him," he let go and pointed down the hall.

Barney paced as he waited for the computer to finish loading," When did you notice he was gone?" he turned to his team.

"Right before we got here," Lee sat, cleaning his blades.

"Didn't you put a tracker in his arm?" Yin asked.

"Yeah, the computer's trying to find him," Barney glanced at the screen.

"I swear if he's off to see some girl I'll strangle him with his wolf strap," Gunner laughed.

"He is new…" Hale offered," Maybe he needed some time alone?"

"He knows the rules," Barney sighed," He knows better, he might be a kid but he's good at his job and takes this serious. I'm hoping he's just off on his own for some R and R, but we all know that's not likely with Vilain's men that close to us."

Billy struggled against the men holding him, he was able to get an arm free and punched the other one so hard he fell unconscious onto the ground. Two more took his place, however, and one raised his baton to strike him," No," Vilain grabbed his arm," Don't leave any more marks on him yet," he pulled a taser from his pocket and sent a current through Billy's chest," There, he shouldn't be a problem now."

Billy had been tased before, it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less though. His legs went numb and and he couldn't fight anymore. There was very little chance of him actually escaping all of these men and being able to navigate his way out of this place. The men holding him dragged him backwards into another room, Vilain following with his arms clasped behind his back. Billy fought panic as the door closed, his vest unzipped and pulled off leaving a button-down and a t-shirt that was tucked into his cargo pants.

"Long sleeve has to go," Vilain walked towards him, he pulled a knife from his belt and ran its blade along Billy's neck. He tucked it in the underside of the collar and slit down the sleeve, taking his time as he did the second," If you were smart," he leaned in as he whispered into Billy's ear," You'd have cut your own throat when you had the chance," Vilain walked around behind him, he grabbed a handful of the fabric at the base of Billy's neck and jerked. The shirt ripped from his body and tossed onto the floor, the men pulled him backwards and he felt the edge of a table against his thigh. He kicked backwards, pushing it away from him and dragged one of the men to the floor with him. Shock ran through him again as Vilain used his taser again, he lost control of his limbs and collapsed onto the floor," There's a good boy," Vilain snarled," Up," he motioned.

Billy felt the cold metal beneath his back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, it was almost soaked in sweat but the room felt cold. His wrists and ankles were being strapped down," Now, where is the chip?" Vilain remained calm.

"I told you…" he stared at the ceiling," I don't know."

"Every one of you has a tracking chip in your body," Billy realized he was asking where the tracking device was, not the computer chip with the blueprints on it, it must have shown," I'm not to the blueprints yet, boy," he pulled his gloves off," I can't have your team coming in here and interrupting me though," he ran his fingers along Billy's neck," here? No?" he continued down to his forearm," Here?" Billy didn't look at him, he tried to buy time every second Vilain wasted was a second Barney could use to find him," Well, where is it then?" he didn't answer, but was suddenly very aware of his forearm" Okay then," he snapped his fingers to one of the men.

A thin cane struck his stomach and left a whelp just below his navel, small droplets of blood seeped through his skin but it didn't fully break. His body tried to curl and defend itself, he grit his teeth and yelled as another whelp appeared not even an inch from the first. The blows continued, he screamed but did not beg. It would have been pointless anyway, Vilain wasn't going to listen. They finally stopped, he closed his eyes and prayed he'd pass out. A blade pressed against his forearm right above where Barney had injected the tracker, he jumped as it dug into him. He squirmed to no avail, he knew they'd find it if he didn't bleed to death in the process.

"I knew where the tracker was," Vilain held it between his fingers so Billy could see it," I wanted to know how strong you were, how difficult it would be to get information out of you," he rolled the chip between his fingers," Billy waited for him to break it in half," I want those blueprints…I will get them."

"You think they told me where they were?" Billy said through clenched teeth," They prepared for this type of thing," he leaned his head back.

"You had to have seen them," Vilain snarled.

"All I care about is the paycheck, but even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"Truth is, Kid, I want them to find you," he smiled," if you don't have the blueprints on you and they're not hidden away somewhere that means one of your team mates has them, in which case I'll show them a tortured and very bloody you and they'll give me what I want," he smiled," because they'll think they can save you," he motioned for someone to come to him. He took a small blowtorch from the man's hand, Billy let his face go blank. He felt Vilain move away from his head, then searing pain as his forearm was cauterized. He couldn't hold the screams, he clenched his eyes closed and tried to block out what was happening," I can't have you bleeding out yet," Vilain turned off the torch and put it on a shelf," Now where is that disk?"

"You're not gonna find it," he gasped and groaned as the pain lessened.

"No, but if I can find their base and destroy it I won't need to worry about it anymore. Where is their base?"

Billy's abs stung with every breath, he tried to ignore it and focus on his words. He smiled defiantly," Do you honestly think you're getting anything out of me?"

"Fine, have it your way."

A rag covered his face, he guessed what came next and took a few deep breaths. Water soaked the cloth, he fought the restraints even though he knew it was pointless. He gasped for air when he could and choked, coughing and trying to turn his head to get the water out of his face. After what seemed like an eternity it stopped, the rag was removed and Vilain's face was next to his," Ready to talk now?" he coughed and gasped for air.

"F-fuck you," he glared back.

"Keep it up," he told his men as he stood," I'll be back."

"I found him," Barney began writing down coordinates," Get your gear."

"Where is he?" Lee began packing supplies into his rucksack.

"That can't be right…" Barney stopped.

"What?"

"Says he's outside of our…"

"This just got air-dropped near us," Gunner walked in with a box," I checked it for explosives, didn't find any."

Lee opened the box, inside was a bloody plastic bag," Fuckin' hell," he cursed.

"What is it?" Yin and the others moved in.

"It's his tracker," Barney hung his head," looks like they cut it out."

"There's a note," Lee opened the small envelope attached to the back of the baggy," You can stop looking for him now, I'll be in touch soon," he read aloud," It's from Vilain."


	2. Interrogation

This story will probably not feature every single one of the characters on the Expendables team, remember this story will focus on Billy/Barney/Lee/Yin as they're my favorites. I hope you're enjoying it :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Interrogation

The water had stopped, the rag remained. Billy struggled to breathe before the next wave, he hadn't heard the door open. Vilain grabbed the tip of the rag and pulled it off his face before hitting him with the wet fabric, it stung and was unexpected. Billy turned his face away but was thankful the water boarding had stopped, at least for now. The side of his face stung, but at least he could breathe. Someone unfastened his wrists, he immediately jolted and tried to sit up. Vilain pushed on his chest," I wouldn't do that," Billy shoved his hand away and head butted him, Vilain's nose gushed with blood. He pulled a baton off his guard's belt and hit Billy across the back, then punched him so hard his head almost dented the metal table as it hit.

"I warned you," Vilain gave the baton back to his guard, Billy's hand went to his forehead. His head spun and his ears rang but he had to get away, had to warn Barney in some way not to come for him that he'd find a way out and if not that was a risk of the job he'd known before he'd taken it. He pushed off the table with his elbow," Stop," Vilain was enraged, Billy only saw the flash of the blade before it sliced open the back of his hand. It then went to his cheek," You're going to pay for that," Vilain threatened," I was going to wait twenty-four hours before sending your crew another message and make them sweat a bit more," Billy's eyes widened," but since you're so disrespectful," he dragged the blade along Billy's cheek, leaving a small trail of blood behind before Billy pulled away from him," Tie his hands," he collected himself and stepped back," if he resists use the taser," the guards used zip ties on each of his wrists and connected them with a third in the middle in front of him. He didn't notice anything about the guards, he didn't want to, all he was concerned about was finding a way to kill Vilain or escape. A taser was held to his back, he heard it spark to let him know he should cooperate. His ankles were unfastened," Get up and follow me," Vilain turned his back, Billy seized the opportunity and lunged. He managed to kick Vilain in the back and was almost on top of him before the taser struck. Vilain had barely moved, he was dabbing at his nose with the cloth used in the water boarding and turned around. His kick caught Billy's jaw and his teeth clacked together.

"That was very stupid," his voice altered by the bloody rag over his nose. Billy spat in his direction, Vilain knelt next to him," In time you will learn to fear me, boy."

He was dragged into a much larger room, various instruments hung on the walls and it smelled of bleach,' This is their interrogation room,' his heart sank. He struggled against the men holding him, they let go and kicked him to the floor. A hook caught the middle zip tie holding his wrists together, it pulled him upright with his arms over his head. Sweat dripped down the arch of his back as he finally gave up on getting free. Vilain handed a videocamera to a tall man with a blonde mustache.

Barney opened the second box that had been dropped off and pulled out a USB drive, he plugged it into a spare laptop. There was only one file on it, he opened it and a video appeared on screen. Vilain appeared," By now I'm sure you've noticed gotten the tracker I cut out of his arm, I have something you want and you have something I want. I want the blueprints on that disk and you want to see him alive again," the screen flashed to an unconscious Billy laying on a bed," He's alive, for now," the video jumped to him being tasered and dragged down the hallway," He's strong," the screen showed Vilain using his taser again as Billy broke free and started fighting the guards," Which means he can withstand more than usual," the audio from the tape faded in as the image flickered, Billy growled and pulled at the straps as a man hit him over and over again with a bamboo cane.

Barney's fists were clenched, he could only watch helplessly as Billy writhed even after the blows had stopped. The tension was thick in the room," He's gonna kill him," Lee had completely packed his rucksack," We've got to find him, and soon."

The screen flickered to Vilain water boarding Billy, his hands groping for anything they could find. Then to him fighting the guards and busting Vilain's nose. Lee almost cheered for him. The next bit of footage was almost unbearable to watch, it flashed to Billy hung by his wrists by a hook and chain to the ceiling. The audio came back," I offer you a trade," Vilain held the bamboo cane in his hands," his life for the disk, hand-deliv…"

"No!" Billy shouted, interrupting him.

Valain kicked him in the ribs," Shut up, boy!" he regained his composure," If I don't get what I want, he will suffer. I'm sure we understand each other," he turned back to Billy and struck him with the bamboo, ripping the the front of his shirt open. Billy threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming, but the thin razor-like cane tattered his shirt and left large bloody welts along his stomach and sides and eventually he broke.

"You have two hours to contact me at this IP address before I get started on his back," Vilain sneered and the screen changed to a white screen with a string of numbers on it.

"How do we know he's still alive?" Hale said what most of them were thinking.

"What's the plan?" Barney turned and looked at his crew," I never wanted the kid to get hurt, this is his first job."

"I'm going to go get him," Lee put his bag on his back," so call this fucker and find out where Billy is."

"Everyone keep your cool," Yin typed in the address and hooked up his webcam," the feed has a line of code for video chat on it. He's probably going to use Billy as leverage, try to get a rise out of us and make us do somethi…."

"I'm going to fuckin' kill him is what I'm goin' to do!" Lee growled.

Billy's hands were numb, blood ran down his sides and soaked into the waistband of his tacticals. He'd done his best to keep from screaming, but had failed towards the end. A few times he thought he'd pass out but didn't, Vilain had been telling the truth, he was very good at this. The lashes on his body were painful but not deep enough to cause serious damage,' He's playing with me,' Billy realized,' he won't do anything drastic until they refuse to give in…if they refuse to give in,' he hoped they wouldn't,' my life isn't worth the thousands he'll take if they give him that disk,' Vilain slapped his cheek to rouse him from his thoughts.

"Rise and shine," he smiled," I thought you said you didn't have friends," he gestured to a large TV screen with Barney and the crew on it," I told you he was alive," Vilain turned towards the screen.

"Billy?" Lee's voice called to him," Can you hear me?"

Billy didn't want them to come, he didn't want them jeopardizing their mission so he didn't answer. He kept his head down, Vilain grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back.

"Kid?" Barney's voice now, Billy winced.

"Answer them," Vilain whispered only to him.

"Let us know you're okay, Billy," he could see Lee readjust his beret, hear the concern in his voice.

Vilain let go of his hair," He's alive I assure you, now the rendezvous point…"

"Give your word he won't be hurt anymore and we'll give you…" Barney started.

"Don't," his voice was shaky," I'm not worth it…" Billy looked at the screen directly for the first time.

Vilain whipped the cane across his back, Billy's legs gave and his muscles tensed as they fought to take pressure off his wrists. He coughed but didn't scream, he could hear his team mates gasp and staggered to his feet,' Don't look,' he thought to himself,' If I look at them they'll dive into this trap,' the second lash across his lower back made him cry out a third and he couldn't stay standing.

"Stop it! We've agreed to your terms!" Barney yelled.

"He's gonna kill him," Lee mumbled under his breath, he wanted to look away; but if Billy could endure this the least he could do was respect him and not abandon him.

"I want to make sure you understand though, the longer you take getting this disk to me the more time we get to spend together," he reared his arm back and hit Billy with full force. A small whimpering sound like a puppy whose tail has been stepped on, Billy's head dropped. Just before he passed out Vilain pulled his head back by his bangs and pushed a needle into his neck, Billy's body jumped and he drew a sharp breath in before trying to stumble back away from Vilain.

"Where?" Gunner snarled," Where do you want us to bring this?" he picked up the disk case off the table and held it up.

"These coordinates," he held up a piece of paper, his fingers leaving bloody prints on the page," Write them down, my men will signal when they have the disk. Then I'll let him go."

"No, either let us bring the disk to you and get the kid or bring him to us," Barney shook his head.

"You don't trust me?" he backhanded the bamboo around Billy's side, Billy yelled and pulled at the zip ties until his wrists bled," I can't imagine why not," Vilain smiled.

"How do we know you won't kill him?" Lee asked.

"Fine, bring the disk to me. After all, this isn't my permanent base," he shrugged," but only one of you, if there are more even if you didn't give them permission to come…" he held up a bottle of alcohol and hit the neck against the table, he poured the liquid over Billy's head.

As the whiskey hit the breaks in his skin he felt like he was on fire, he screamed and tried to free himself. Even after his voice broke and he didn't have the energy to get a scream out of his lungs his body shook, almost convulsing. The chain holding him up slacked and he hit the floor, he curled onto his side and prayed his team wasn't watching. Tears forced themselves out of his eyes that he couldn't control, suddenly he wanted rescued, he wanted saved, someone to take him away from this place, this hell.

"I won't hesitate to kill him," Vilain dropped the bottle and it shattered onto the floor," The coordinates for my location should be logged in the tracker I got out of his arm?"

"Yeah," Barney clenched his teeth.

"Good, I trust you'll know where to go then," Vilain reached for the camera to turn it off.

"He'd better be alive…" Gunner threatened.

"Then you'd better hurry," the video clicked off.


	3. Lost or Found?

Chapter 3: Lost or Found?

Yin turned off the video feed," The coordinates should be easy enough to find out especially since Vilain didn't destroy the chip. He turned to type them into the laptop behind him that he'd been tracking Billy on before the first package," They're already in here," he sounded puzzled.

"Lee's gone," Gunner pointed to an empty chair.

"Dammit…"

Billy lay on the floor, groaning and shaking," I'll give your friend an hour, after that we'll be back in here," Vilain walked to the door and entered the code," Bring him back to his cell."

"Yes sir," the man with the blonde mustache grabbed the chain and pulled it behind him. Billy screamed as his back scraped across the floor, he rolled over and tried to get to his knees but the man kept walking and pulling. A trail of blood spatters followed him all the way back to the room he'd woken up in, the chain was unhooked.

"You can unbind his wrists," Vilain laughed," he'll be a good boy and won't fight anymore."

"Yes'sir," the mustached man flicked a pocketknife from his belt and shoved it under the plastic before ripping it off, he took Billy by the throat and held him up before kicking him in the chest. Billy fell back into the room, hitting his head on the corner of the bed frame.

Billy heard the door close and lock, he couldn't stop shaking. The lashes on his back stung against the cold tiled floor, he rolled to his side and sat up slowly. Putting his back against the wall gently as he could he inspected his body, the waistband of his 5.11's was wet and stained red with his blood. His wrists still bled from the zip ties, he tried crawling onto the bed and collapsed near it. Being weak and in so much pain he passed out as soon as his body hit the floor again.

Lee sped through the twists and turns in the dirt roads until he could make it no further in a vehicle, he abandoned the old truck and grabbed his rucksack. His GPS said he was about another forty minutes or so away,' Too long,' he thought,' he could be dead by then,' he shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to think that way, he usually wasn't too hip on new members joining the team; but Billy was different. He'd seen himself in Billy and wanted to train him to be a top mercenary, yet at the same time he didn't want him to et involved with this life. Billy had mentioned a girlfriend and a family, whether he was just making conversation and not telling the whole truth or he was being serious he had dreams and ambitions and Lee envied that in a way. Everything he'd ever loved had left due to this lifestyle he'd chosen, his girlfriend was always angry because he was at work and probably cheating on him every day of the week out of spite.

He'd trained daily to be the best, because without those blades Lee had no idea who he was. If he wasn't fighting he didn't know how to handle problems, his temper usually got the best of him and every situation ended physically. Billy was different, Lee had personally done the tests on him to see if he'd fit the bill. He'd done the research on the kid's background and dug up every mercenary and military history he had. Impressive as a sniper and a marksman, but not so great at fist-fighting. He could be trained in that however, it was something small and Lee had trained him well.

==FLASHBACK (Lee)==

"If you want to be on this job, you have to be good," Lee wrapped up his hands so he wouldn't hurt the boy, that's exactly how he saw Billy. A boy, a metaphorical child, he still had the spark and fire in his eyes that only youth and the freshness of this job could inspire. He was not only ten feet tall and bulletproof in his mind, he had added superhuman strength and the ability to fucking fly to the list.

"I will be," Billy started wrapping up his hands.

"Your enemies will be good, you have to be better," Lee slid a plastic practice knife in his belt," you have to be perfect, precise, every movement must be exactly on time or this job will kill you."

==END FLASHBACK==

Lee shook the memory from his head, he didn't want to think about whatever was happening to the boy in that hellhole. He'd saved a young girl from a similar evil about five years ago, she'd required therapy and medication and never truly recovered. He dropped in to see her every now and again when work led him to the area, he had friends keep an eye on her as best they could. She was young, just like Billy, impressionable and a fighter…until that monster had gotten ahold of her. God only knew what he'd done to her, Lee had a pretty good idea but they'd never talked about it. He was afraid of those eyes on Billy, cold and glazed over. Luster for life gone, forever.

He had turned off his phone and his radio when he left, his tracker was the only way the Expendables would know where he was. If he could have turned it off as well he would have, this was something he had to do on his own. He'd given the okay for Billy to join and felt personally responsible for anything that happened to him. The GPS still showed he was still a good half hour away, the truck had bought him some time but not much. He quickened his pace, knowing full-well whatever he walked into could very well be a trap. Even if he was captured, maybe he could bargain his life for the kid's. He'd already weighed the idea and found it a fair trade, he'd taught Billy everything he could and the Expendables would take care of him.

Billy's eyes opened slowly, he felt like he was in slow motion. The wooden back of the chair he was strapped into was rough and his bloody back stuck to it. His body ached and throbbed in places he didn't even know he'd been hit," Good morning," Vilain ruffled his hair the way Lee had after he'd done well during a sparring session. The memory comforted him, he held onto it while he could replaying it in his head to block out whatever Vilain was telling him about the torture to come.

==FLASHBACK (Billy)==

He saw his opportunity, Lee rushed him and grabbed him around the waist to try and bring him to the ground. Billy stepped back and hooked beneath Lee's arm, he gave him a good punch in the forehead to let him know he'd seen the opening before moving his hips towards Lee and sweeping beneath a leg. Lee did not expect what came next, Billy hooked behind his knee and rolled Lee off of his back. Immediately he got control of Lee's side in the Jiu-Jitsu he'd been taught and went for the arm bar. Lee was still surprised by the sweep and missed defending the arm bar, he tapped Billy's knee with his free arm.

"Good job, kid," he laughed when Billy rolled off of him," I wasn't expecting a sweep," he ruffled his hair.

"I told you I was good," Billy smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

"You're good," Lee stood and offered him a hand up," but you need more practice."

"All right 'dad'," Billy took the help up and started unwrapping his hands.

"Are you sure you want to get into this life?"

"Ye—"

"Before you answer that, think about this," Lee's eyes had glazed as he spoke," Imagine your girlfriend cheating on you and lying about it and not being able to find the bastard because you're not home enough. Imagine your family and friends worried about you every day if they know what you do, God help them. If not, imagine the lies you'll have to spin up and keep up for that matter about where you are and why you have to drop everything when we call you," Lee sighed," You'll miss everything."

"I'm sure," Lee doubted he'd listened to a word of that and rolled his eyes.

==END FLASHBACK==

Billy had never regretted joining the Expendables, even now. Vilain had stopped talking and looked extremely unhappy it had been a one-sided conversation. He punched Billy full-force, the leather squeaking as he flexed his fingers after the blow. Billy's head jerked sideways and blood filled his mouth, Vilain grabbed his chin for another blow. Billy spat blood in the man's face," How's your nose?" he asked, his smile stained red.

"Still got some fight in you?" Vilain wiped his face, gently around his nose Billy noticed," Go ahead," he snarled.

He lost count of how many times Vilain's men hit him, his eye had swollen shut and the force had disoriented him. When they felt they'd dealt sufficient damage, they moved on to his chest or stomach before working their way back up. Just before he thought he would pass out, they stopped. His chin dropped onto his chest and he tried to catch his breath, he wasn't sure how much more he could stand,' Why won't they just kill me already?' he thought miserably,' They're going to kill me and whoever shows up for me, there's no way just one of them will be able to get me and get away,' Vilain jerked his head back until it was hard to breathe.

Something stung his neck, he pulled away," You shouldn't have done that," Vilain pulled harder on his hair," Now I have no idea how much of this I've given you," Billy panicked as he realized Vilain had drugged him. The needle stung his neck again, he couldn't pull away this time, his hands pulled at the leather holding them to the arms of the chair," It's been over an hour now," he smiled," I don't think they're coming, pity actually, I think they figured out I have no intention of letting you leave here alive," he rubbed Billy's cheek roughly.

'What the hell did he give me?' Billy's mind raced, his hands writhed in the restraints. He waited, it couldn't be good whatever it was.

Vilain stepped away from him and folded his arms," So where is their base?" he picked up a knife and flipped it between his fingers," It's apparent they're not coming, so you still have information I need," he dragged the blade along Billy's shoulder and down his bicep, leaving a trail of blood behind it. Billy growled and grit his teeth," It's the only reason you're still alive, the drugs I gave you should loosen your tongue a bit. If not, well…"

Lee's heart pounded in his ears as he ran,' Fifteen minutes,' he thought,' just fifteen more minutes,' the rucksack had gotten heavy and he hadn't even packed knives. He knew if he'd gone armed Vilain would kill Billy the second he saw a blade or even a hilt, he was looking for a reason and if he hadn't found one yet Lee wasn't about to give him one. The terrain was harsh and unforgiving, jungle vines slapped his face and arms as he ran past them. Roots threatened to trip him and almost had a few times, he hadn't even bothered to keep his eyes out for snakes. His steel-toed boots should deflect their bite even if they did strike at him, he jumped over a fallen log that had once been a tree and tripped. Picking himself up he kept his pace, even though he was breathing hard.

He knew he was late, that he hadn't made the hour deadline, that Vilain was probably torturing Billy if he hadn't killed him yet. He knew it was an awkward thing to wish for, but he'd hoped Vilain was still trying to get information and had given up on anyone coming to rescue his hostage. But Vilain wasn't the most stable man on the planet and he wasn't sure how long he'd let Billy live if the torture didn't show some sort of progress.

The room spun, his vision distorted and he couldn't make out faces anymore. Maybe it was from the drugs, maybe it was because his eye had swollen shut, he didn't have the strength to fight whatever he'd been given. The questions persisted, his speech slurred but he still wouldn't give up anything. He was laying on the table again, he didn't remember how he'd gotten there. Flashes of pain sprang up all over his body, whatever Vilain was doing hurt like hell. He screamed until his throat was raw and his voice cracked, eventually he couldn't do anything but whimper,' This is it,' he thought,' this is where I finally die,' it was surprisingly inviting,' he's going to kill me, but at least the mission is uncompromised,' his body twitched at each new infliction. He couldn't even tell what they were doing anymore. It started with a knife, long gashes across his chest, through his cargos down his legs, along the tops of his arms, he guessed that he'd passed out from a combination of exhaustion and shock. Vilain stood over him and demanded information, yelling at him, he'd finally lost his temper completely. He got sloppy, was taking out his rage in its entirety without any reservations. Billy let his mind wander and waited for death.


	4. Left for Dead

Chapter 4: Left for Dead

==FLASHBACK (Billy)==

"It's not for you is it?" Barney sat across from him.

"I thought it was," Billy shook his head," You gave me a chance to be one of you, you've got my respect forever."

"And you've got my respect too."

He looked at the beer in his hands," I don't want ya to think that I'm desertin' ya," his drawl showed when he was drunk, when his feelings surfaced. It was rare, but on occasion he let them show.

"No, listen, if I had to do it all again at your age," Barney smiled," I'd be doin' what you're doin'," Billy smiled back at him," Why don't you freshen up that beer?" Billy nodded and went to the cooler.

==END FLASHBACK==

Lee approached the building with his hands up," I'm here for the kid," he called to the guards.

"What's in your bag?" one of the men shouted back, gun pointed at Lee's chest.

"The disk your boss wants, a spare change of clothes, medical supplies, a cell phone," he kept his hands up and took a few steps forward.

"Drop the bag and kick it away from you," the taller of the two shouted.

"You got it," Lee set his rucksack on the ground and pushed it away with his foot.

"Did you bring any weapons?"

"Not even a pocket knife," he put his hands on his head," come search me if you like, but first tell your boss to bring me the boy," the other man nodded and went inside.

Lee waited, his hands still on his head even after the man had searched him. Vilain stepped outside after a few moments," Are you alone?" blood spattered his face, not a good sign.

"Yes, and I have the disk you want," Lee took one hand off his head," bring me the boy and it's yours provided he's alive," he swallowed and prayed Billy was alive.

"He's alive," Vilain stepped forward, followed by a few body guards," but I need to be sure of what's on that disk."

"I'll stay as collateral," Lee reached slowly into his pocket and retrieved the case the disk was in," Let him go, I can have someone come pick him up."

"And how will you find your way home?" Vilain asked.

"I'll figure it out," he scoffed," I made it here didn't I?"

"And how did you plan on getting your friend back without a vehicle, since I see you didn't bring one."

"Either by air lift or if I have to I'll carry him."

"Dedicated," Vilain smirked.

"Enough of this," Lee was growing agitated," Either produce the kid or I'm leaving."

"Come with me then," he motioned for Lee to follow him.

Lee was almost certain he was walking into a trap and was about to be killed, he had been truthful when he said he hadn't brought any weapons; but that didn't mean he couldn't take one of theirs if he had to. As he entered, he heard the doors slam closed behind him. Computers and electronics scattered tables all over the room, their command HQ. Two guards emerged from the hallway, arms beneath Billy's dragging him. His head hung lifelessly and blood dripped from it after they'd stopped. Lee straightened his jaw, he was sure the kid was dead. There was too much blood on him for him to have survived, Lee lowered his gaze. The guards pushed him to the floor at Lee's feet, he groaned,' Jesus he's alive?" Lee dropped to kneel next to him, Vilain's hand on his chest stopped him.

"My disk?" he extended his hand, palm up," As you can see he's alive."

Lee pressed the disk into his hand and pushed him out of the way, he knelt and pulled off his glove. Pulse was weak but there, blood was caked and dried to his back and Lee saw the video had only shown a fraction of the lashes Vilain had given him. He was reluctant to move him yet, until he'd seen a place he could touch him without hurting him more. Billy's breathing was shallow, it rattled from his chest and a finger twitched," Billy?" Lee whispered. He coughed, barely conscious, blood spilling from his lips," Can you hear me?" no response.

"Everything seems to be here," Vilain turned to face Lee and Billy," you can have his body, he'll be dead soon anyway so he's of no use to me now. With the blueprints and the last remaining locations of Plutonium you and your merry band of idiots can't stop me now."

"I'll need a truck," Lee stood.

"You expect me to just give you a truck?" he laughed.

"I gave you everything you wanted, either let me call a friend to pick us up or give me a truck."

"Does your friend happen to be an Expendable?"

"I can call one who's not affiliated with us," he pulled his cell out of his other pocket.

"Put it on speakerphone and note that I'll kill you both if you're lying."

Lee dialed a number into the phone, he prayed she'd answer. He got nervous as the phone rang a third time, then," Hello?" a voice answered sleepily.

"I need your help."

"Lee do you have any idea what time…"

"It's an emergency, I need you to get me and a friend out of a bad situation."

A sigh at the other end of the phone," We're even after this," she sounded annoyed.

"Thanks."

"Where are you?" he gave her the coordinates," How in the literal hell am I supposed to get there?"

"Plane, car, I don't care," Lee answered," but if you don't come alone they'll kill me."

"I'll have to take a helicopter, your friends got one I can borrow?"

"Call Barney, tell him not to ask any questions and just get here," Lee looked down at Billy," tell him I swear I'll explain but that I have the kid."

"Gotcha," rustling in the background.

"Oh and don't bring any guns or weapons with you, I need this to be a peaceful pickup," he looked at Vilain.

"Okay…" she sounded unsure.

"Bring your trauma bag though, one of us is injured."

"Ten-four," she sounded a bit concerned.

He hung up," Happy?" he looked at Vilain.

"Very, but you and your friend can wait on the roof," he motioned, the guards picked up his rucksack and Billy. He followed them to the elevator.

Once on the roof, the men pushed Billy into Lee and threw his pack near them. They stood by the door near the elevator and waited. Lee lowered Billy onto his lap as he sat down, making sure his back faced the door," Kid, can you hear me?" Billy's eyes flickered beneath their lids," I'm getting you out of here," Lee wasn't even sure the boy could hear him. He pulled a bottle of water out of his bag and pulled the cap up with his teeth, he dripped water onto blood-stained lips. Billy choked and coughed, he put his hand on Lee's chest and pushed away weakly," You're okay," Lee lifted his head and held the bottle to his lips. Billy swallowed as Lee squeezed a few drops at a time into his mouth, it was the first taste of water he'd had since he was abducted besides the water boarding. He moaned and pushed against Lee again, still not fully conscious.

"I've got a friend on her way," Lee set the water next to him, he cursed as he surveyed the damage," She's coming to get us," Billy's breathing quickened as he started to wake up. Lee rubbed his cheek to help rouse him, Billy closed his eyes tight and squirmed. He shook his head and his eyes flew open as if he'd just awoke from a nightmare, he gasped for breath and tried to escape Lee's arm. Agony immediately twisted his face," It's me," Lee held him tight," you're gonna be okay."

Billy looked at Lee confused, he blinked a few times and grabbed onto his friend's vest," L-leee," he stammered," y—you shouldn't have…" he mouthed the words but very little sound came out.

"Don't talk," Lee shook his head," help is on its way," he pulled a vial from his vest and popped the cork with this teeth," Drink this," he held the vial to Billy's lips," I had to make sure you wouldn't spit it out first, this stuff's really hard to get ahold of," he tilted his head back and poured slowly," It's liquid Morphine," he answered the boy's question without him having to ask," it'll help a bit," he could see the life draining from Billy as he held him,' At least you won't die alone,' the risk was worth it if the boy wasn't scared and if he could ease his pain even a little and help him move on. Billy's eyes closed and his hand fell into Lee's lap as he passed out.

Chopper blades thundered not far away, Lee turned and looked. A black helicopter came closer and prepared to land near them, the wind was harsh and the sound almost deafening. The guards aimed rockets as it landed. Lee waited for one of them to frisk her as she stepped out with her hands up, good girl. When they were sure she was clean she rushed to Lee, he picked up Billy and carried him to the passenger's hanger. She grabbed his rucksack and water bottle, once inside she got into the pilot's seat and sealed the doors. The helicopter lifted from the ground, Lee put an oxygen mask over Billy's face.

"Who's he?"

"His name's Billy, listen thank you so much Mychal."

"We're even, Lee," she replied.

"Almost, love," he moved to the cockpit," I'll drive, you tend to him."

"It is your chopper," she gave up the seat and moved to the hanger," I brought the bigger one since you said you had an injured passenger."

"I don't know if he's gonna make it," Lee was honest," Do everything you can, I just bargained with thousands of lives to save his."

"Fucking hell," she breathed as she saw Billy. She surveyed the damage," I don't know how much I can do until we get him back on land, this isn't sterile at all and if he moves…" she covered the stretcher he lay on with a blanket and fastened seat belts over his body.

"I'll hurry then," Lee looked at the navigation system," Not too far away, we were right on top of Vilain and didn't even know it."

"Looks like that wasn't an actual base though," she commented," Not enough security."

"He was just holding the kid there, he guessed our general location and set up as close as he could. Best I can figure he planned this to get one of two things. He would either get information from the boy or we'd hand-deliver the disk with the locations on it that he wanted. No matter how he'd looked at it, he won."

Barney and the others ran to meet the chopper as it landed, Lee threw his headphones to the back of the small hanger and jumped out. He grabbed one end of the stretcher Billy lay on and pulled it halfway out," I know I'm an asshole," he handed one end to Barney and took the other himself.

"Clear a table!" Barney yelled as he kicked the door open with his foot, Gunner raked a table clean. Mychal washed her hands in the bathroom as they put the stretcher on the cleared space," How in the fuck did you get him out of there?"

Lee lifted Billy's head and put a towel under it, Billy stirred beneath his touch. He squirmed and tried to move, his eyes opened and he tried to sit up. His shoulders came off of the fabric as his adrenaline spiked, Lee put a hand on his shoulder," Calm down, Kid," Billy's eyes searched the room, wide and scared," You're safe," Lee unfastened the belts," See? you're okay," Billy turned towards his voice.

"Lee," he licked his cracked lips and lay back.

"I told you I'd get you outta there," Lee ruffled his hair," I've got a friend here who's gonna fix you up, she's real good," Mychal's boots squeaked across the floor as she neared him," She's nursed me back from the dead a few times."

"I'm Mychal," her voice was soft, her hair a deep purple almost black was pulled away from her face but a few stray pieces hung around her ears. He winced as her fingers grazed his arm, she pulled the blanket back and Barney felt sick. He turned and walked away with Gunnar.

Mychal started with a central line, she hung some fluids to rehydrate him and spiked the port with another shot of Morphine. His shirt was in shreds and had dried to his skin," get me a basin of water, bottled water preferably," she instructed Lee," and wash your hands, I'm going to need some help."

She laid out her trauma kit and flexed her fingers. Lee put the basin next to her tools and nodded," Now what?"

"Fill this syringe with water and squirt it on the areas I'm working on," she pointed his stomach," It's probably dried to his back too," she lifted his arm and peeked beneath him," We'll work on getting his shirt off and see which side is worse."

Over the next half hour they worked the fabric away from his chest and stomach, Mychal cleaned and dressed the cuts. Billy did his best to keep still and didn't protest," Help me get him to his back," she slid her arm under his, Lee did the same. She supported his head as they sat him up, he growled as his skin stretched," I'll give you something else to ease that when I get you on your stomach," she spoke near his ear to be sure he'd hear her. Lee reached for his pants and rolled him over, he slid the stretcher from beneath him as he rolled him over. Billy braced on his forearms to keep his chest off of the table. Mychal put both her hands on the back of his arms," Lay down for me," she knew he wouldn't have the strength to stay that way for long.

"It hurts," he panted.

"I know," she ran a hand through his hair," but if it gets infected it'll hurt worse," he didn't believe her, nothing rivaled this pain," Come on," she pulled on his elbows gently, his breathing quickened but he let her move him. As his chest and stomach touched the cold surface beneath him he winced and balled his hands into fists.

She peeled his shirt from his back as Lee squirted water on it to loosen the dried blood, he writhed and couldn't stifle a few moans. Lee's hands were steady, even though he wasn't sure the boy would live through this. As they worked their way down his back Billy got more and more restless, his muscles jumped and twitched. Mychal reached for a syringe and loaded another dose into his IV, he relaxed within seconds and his body went slack," That should be better," she let him settle before continuing. Once they'd gotten the shredded material off of him she washed his back with cool water and a cloth to get rid of the blood, he lay still and his breathing was even,' Whatever she's given him it's working,' Lee breathed a sigh of relief. Once the blood was gone, they realized that the cane's lashes weren't the only things marring his back. Raised burns blistered on his sides shaped like knives, she cleared her throat and proceeded.

They'd sat him up and wrapped his entire torso in bandages,' Heavy son of a bitch,' Lee noted as he picked up an unconscious Billy. He'd fallen asleep during the worst of it, Lee said a silent prayer of thanks to whomever was listening as Billy's head rested on his shoulder. Mychal lay him back, she unbuckled his cargos while Lee took off his boots. Lee decided to respect the boy's privacy and draped a towel over his groin as Mychal slid the stiff material past his thighs. She felt for broken bones before lifting each foot and tossing the bloodstained khakis to the floor. More burns and lashes scattered down to his shins where his boots had protected him.

She took her time and washed each wound before wrapping them up so the tape wouldn't pull the hairs and irritate the area," Finished with the bad part," she turned to Lee," Get him a pair of shorts please."

"Right," Lee went to a closet and grabbed a stack of spare clothes, he handed them to Mychal.

"No shirt," she eased him into the fresh shorts and threw the towel onto the floor," I'll just be taking it off to check on him and it'll rub and irritate his skin."

"Right," Lee looked at the mass of gauze covering the majority of Billy's body.

"Get him to a bed," Mychal put her arms beneath his shoulders and nodded," While he's still asleep and won't feel this."

"Down the hallway to the left," they had forgotten Barney and Gunnar were still in the vicinity," I'll get his shoulders," Barney replaced Mychal's hands with his own. They carried Billy into one of the bedrooms, Mychal pulled the blankets down and they lay him gently on the sheets.

"He should wake up in a bit, the sedatives won't last long," Mychal rummaged through the cabinets.

"We don't have anything else to give him really," Barney ran his hand through his hair beneath his beret.

"You're gonna have to order something, steal something, I'm not overly concerned with how you get it," Mychal began writing in a notepad," This is a list of the medications he'll need."

"Bloody fuckin' 'ell," Lee's accent thickened as he read the list.

"Well manage," Barney took the paper from Lee," For now, Vilain has what he wanted and now we've got to stop him from killing thousands of innocent people with the blueprints on that disk. I'll send Maggie to the hospital to get Billy the medicine."

"He'll need these asap," Mychal pulled the blankets over Billy's chest as she noticed him shivering," Go finish the mission, he'd tell you to himself if he was awake I'm sure. I'll stay here and take care of him."

"As soon as Maggie gets you the medicines she'll be joining us, are you sure you're okay here alone?" Barney questioned.

"I can't move him yet, he wouldn't survive the trip without being sedated and even then I'm not sure he'd come out of the shock or the exposure. After he gets a bit better I'll transport him to my house, I'll be fine here until then," she nodded.

"I can't thank you…" Lee started.

"I'll send you updates by text message, just keep your phone on silent," she hugged Lee," Be careful out there, asshole," she punched his shoulder playfully as they broke.

"I want to at least see him awake," Lee pulled a chair near the bed.

"It could be a few minutes or an hour," Mychal raised the head and sat on the bed next to Billy.

"I'll wait," Lee settled in.

"I'll go get everything ready," Barney said from the doorway," I'm sure if we're gone you can catch up."

"Thanks."

Mychal swabbed at the blood on Billy's face, gently washing it with a wet towel. Lee watched and smiled," This is why I called you."

"I'm sorry?" she didn't look up at him.

"I knew you'd take good care of him, your hands were always gentle," the two exchanged a knowing glance as she rinsed the towel in the sink.

==FLASHBACK (Lee)==

His heart raced, he'd never been shot before. Pain exploded in his chest and made it hard to breathe, he thought he was dying and there she was. An angel with hair as dark as a shadow, pressing her fingers to his lips as she started working on him. Whatever she'd given him acted fast, he'd relaxed and fallen asleep in seconds.

When he woke up she was there," Where…?"

"Safe at the base's hospital," she smiled warmly and held a straw to his lips.

He drank as the last few hours came back to him, she explained that she was the appointed medic since there was no one else on the base with any training. When she cleaned the wound, he'd barely felt her fingers on his skin. Her injections were almost unnoticeable, she had a gift for this sort of thing and he knew it when she touched him.

He'd been on another mission, before the Expendables, before the girlfriend, before his life got complicated. They'd became friends, she was good conversation. Gun-loving helped, although she was no sharpshooter she enjoyed going to the range and blowing off steam. She preferred Jiu Jitsu as an art form and studied diligently, as he recovered they'd sparred and shared laughs. When he'd healed enough he took another mission," Mychal," he looked deep into her eyes, she was the closest thing to a real relationship he'd had in years," I'm leaving in a few hours for Cairo," he held her hand.

"I'll be here waiting when you get back," she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know darling," he leaned in and kissed her cheek," Thank you."

==END FLASHBACK==

Mychal had been kidnapped when the base was compromised, the Egyptian military had taken her as a hostage. Lee had fought his way in and saved her, she was shaken and bruised but they hadn't hurt her yet. What she didn't know is he'd broken away from his unit, went AWOL to find her against his orders. He'd dropped off the grid for almost twenty hours to get her back. Once they were in the truck and on the way to safety she curled up on the passenger seat and fell asleep with her head on his thigh. It was the closest thing to love he'd ever felt for someone other than family, he knew they'd always be friends and he'd always be able to count on her if he was in trouble.

"You took good care of me," he saw the memories in her eyes.

"You needed it, just like he does," she rubbed at the blood on Billy's neck.

"I missed you," Lee propped his feet on the nightstand and leaned back.

"I missed you too," she wasn't supermodel gorgeous but her smile was genuine and warmed a heart hardened from war.


	5. Sentiments

Chapter 5: Sentiments

Billy stirred, his back arched and he clenched his teeth. His breathing rapid, he mouthed words and pushed at the blankets. Mychal put her hand behind his neck and tried to settle him down, he moaned and his body spasmed," Billy," she called softly.

"N-not gonna…" he tossed his head," t-tell…" Lee moved closer.

"Don't try and hold him down," Mychal told him," it'll send him into shock," Lee nodded.

"Stop!" his body jerked as he woke, the blankets bunched right above his thighs. He doubled over and grabbed handfuls of the sheets.

"Calm down," Mychal caught him and cradled him into her shoulder," you're safe now," his breathing didn't slow.

"Hey Kid," Lee made no sudden moves.

"L-lee?" he breathed, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to piece together what had happened.

"I told you I'd get you out of there."

"I-I didn't th-think you'd…" he glanced at his chest, memories flooded back and he jumped.

Mychal ran her fingers through his hair," Lee is very good at getting out of tight spaces," Billy didn't notice he missed their inside joke, he couldn't stop shaking," Does it still hurt?" she tilted his chin up to face her.

He nodded, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face," W-water."

Lee held a straw to his lips, it cooled his raw throat," You hungry?" Lee put the cup on the nightstand, Billy nodded again," I'll see if I can get you some real food, the MRE's are getting old I'm sure."

"Th-thanks," Lee smiled at him and left the room.

Mychal eased him onto the pillow," You'll need a few stitches," she put some peroxide on a Q-tip, making sure she touched his face before she touched the cut she was cleaning.

He flinched, he was expecting Gunnar or Barney's methods for treating cuts. Usually a rough swipe with a wet towel and a chuckle followed by a 'suck it up buttercup'. It was fine for in the field, but this was much better," Be still," she leaned closer and he felt a pinch, he thought she was getting more blood off his face," That should numb it until I can stitch you," another small sting on his forehead made him realize she'd given him locals.

He'd always hated needles and was trying to brave it out in case Lee came back,' They already see me as a kid,' he thought gloomily,' I don't want them to see me scared,' as she finished up and was knotting the thread on his forehead Lee returned with something that actually smelled good.

"It's all I could find that wasn't in a sealed bag," Lee set the tray over his lap.

"It's great," Billy perked up at the sight of food, he propped on an elbow and tried to sit up and immediately fell back.

"I have one more dose," Mychal offered, he growled and grit his teeth. She took that as a 'yes' and pushed the last of the Morphine.

In a few minutes he was eating and talking with Lee," You're going to finish the mission, right?"

This surprised Lee," Yeah," he replied," in fact the others have probably left, I said I'd catch up with them. I wanted to see you before I went."

"Don't lie to me," Billy had noticed his left hand was taped up and flexed his fingers gingerly," you wanted to make sure I was gonna live."

"That too."

He finished the first meal he'd had in days," I don't remember how they got me," he said as he wiped his lips tenderly," I just remember waking up and…" his head spun as a flashback hit him, he shuddered and grit his teeth as the taser struck.

Mychal moved the tray and put it on the floor, Lee reached out and locked his hand with Billy's uninjured one," Get ahold of yourself," he put his other hand behind Billy's neck," Remember where you are," Billy nodded and regained composure.

The food seemed to energize him a bit, him and Lee spoke for a few minutes and Mychal gave them privacy. The less about the missions they went on she knew the better for her safety. She wasn't involved and didn't need to be, after all she'd be in their way. The thought wasn't comforting to her but didn't anger her either, Lee had taught her how to fight here and there but not nearly enough to be helpful to the Expendables team.

"He awake yet?" Barney's voice almost startled her.

"Yeah, Lee's talking to him," she folded her arms and sighed.

"Maggie says it's hard to find what you have on the list."

"If he doesn't have that in the next twenty-four hours…" she shook her head.

"I'm going to try and find some in the town on our way out, I can send a few of our friends to other reaches but I can't spare any of my team right now. Vilain has what he needs to…"

"Don't," she put a hand up," I don't want to know," he looked surprised," the more I know the more of a liability I am, I'm just here for Billy."

"You've done this before then," Barney glanced at the door.

"You could say that."

"I'm doing my best to get the meds."

"I know, I'll do what I can to ward off infection."

"Thank you," he put a hand on her shoulder," You don't have to do this you know."

"I know I—"

"Whatever favors you owed Lee are forgiven," Barney made sure their eyes met," You're putting yourself at risk by being here, you know that right?"

"I'll be moving him as soon as I think he'll make the trip."

"I didn't ask that," Barney persisted.

"I can take care of…"

"I just want you to understand that your life, as well as his, is on the line if you stay. Don't think you have to because of Lee, I don't know what your past is but you really should get out of here and let us send him to…"

"Where?" she demanded," where do you think you'll send him that's safe?"

Barney looked away perplexed," I…we'd find somewhere."

"And he'll die from lack of treatment, do you think we can get drugs delivered to coordinates in the jungle?" both tried to keep their voices soft so Lee and Billy wouldn't hear.

"I need to transport him to a hospital or a base with real medical facilities," Mychal pointed to her trauma kit," that stuff is going to run out fast, I only have enough Morphine for another day. Maybe! if we're lucky. I know what I'm getting myself into, I can't just leave him here or send him somewhere else to die and for you to…"

"Good," Barney smiled," I wanted to be sure he was in good hands."

"What?" Mychal broke his grip on her shoulders.

"In this line of work we can't trust too many people, I had to be sure you'd stay."

"So you…nevermind. You people are so weird sometimes," she shook her head.

Lee knew Barney would probably give Mychal the usual verbal shakedown he gave all the new members. He tried to enjoy the last few minutes of peace he'd get for the next however long and maybe the last time he'd ever see Billy alive. The meds were doing all the work, keeping him awake but calm and as comfortable as possible. Mychal was good, he remembered being in Belize and half-dead from dehydration and blood loss after being shot. She'd had nothing but that trauma bag and had kept them both alive until the helicopter came to pick them up. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and had given him almost all of the rations and resources but they'd both made it out alive.

Billy knew they'd leave soon, he fought the pain," I could still…"

"Don't even suggest it," Lee stopped him.

"I don't want to just lay here and…"

"Kid—"

"If I hadn't been…" his voice trailed off, he was dizzy and his head hurt.

"You're in no condition to get up," Lee uncrossed his legs," I don't mean this in a bad way, but I wouldn't want you to come with us even if you hadn't been tortured."

Billy shifted uncomfortably his back stung and each breath made the long gash on his chest burn, when the wave passed and he could open his eyes again he looked at Lee questioningly," Listen, I'd be worried about your every move," Billy could tell this conversation was difficult for him, it wasn't often Lee opened up about anything unless it was sarcastic conversation or asking advice from Barney. Lee paused as he searched for the words," I don't want you here with us because first off you're already a target and from an objective standpoint you're weak because you're hurt. Even if it was only the bruises on your face from them beating you, them mental injuries will take awhile."

"I'm fine," Lee saw him grip a handful of the sheets beneath the blankets.

"Like hell you are," Lee didn't want to have this argument," Listen, you're like a son to me. I don't want to see you killed," Billy looked surprised," I couldn't be on top of my game if I had to worry about where you were or if Vilain would get to you again. He'd kill you this time," he let his words sink in," I know what happened to you was terrible, I've been there; but this time it wouldn't end. He'd use you to get to us again and either we'd all get killed or we'd have to watch him kill you, slowly," Lee tried to shake the images from the video Vilain had sent them," Now, do you understand why I don't want you there?"

Billy swallowed, he had no idea these mercenaries actually cared when it came down to it. He'd had the impression this was business and what Lee had taught him was simply so he'd have everyone's back and would be able to hold his own. Not because Lee had seen something in him that reminded him of home or had sparked some sort of paternal instinct in him. Until now it was all business and he'd tried to keep himself as emotionally distant from his team mates as possible, he realized he'd failed miserably and that the first person he'd screamed for when Vilain had finally broken him was Lee," Thanks," he held his hand out and Lee took it and gave it a firm shake.


	6. Haunted

Chapter 6: Haunted

"So, I'm going to go fuck this guy up," Lee smiled," If you want I'll take pictures for you."

"Make. Him. Suffer," Billy readjusted on the pillow with a grimace.

"I thought about cutting off his balls and feeding them to him," Lee pulled out a knife from nowhere and inspected it.

Billy laughed, he coughed and spit blood into his hand. He looked at it surprised and a bit freaked out," It's normal," Lee handed him a towel from the cabinet," I take it you've never had your ass kicked before?"

Billy felt sick, he coughed again and more blood came up. He let Lee wipe his mouth to avoid touching his busted lip and the cut on his chin. He also didn't think he had much more strength left, he was cleaning the blood from his hand with a wet towel when Barney walked in.

"Hey Kid," Barney's voice low, a smile on the corner of his mouth when he saw Billy awake.

"Sir!" Billy almost choked on the word, he sat up and blood dripped down his chin," I-I didn't…" his body hurt so badly his eyes watered," tell him…"

"Relax Kid," Barney put a hand up," You did good," he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lee sh-shouldn't have c-came," Billy stammered, the taste of blood making him sick," I'm not w-worth…"

"Stop it," Lee pushed on his shoulder," Lay down and rest. If I'd died getting you out of there or traded places with you it'd have been worth it."

"B-but…"

"I mean it, Billy, you survived until we came and got you," Barney shrugged," We'd have done the same for anyone on our team."

"I'm sorry," he cradled his arm to his stomach.

"What that Vilain has the disk?" Barney smiled," We're going to go get him, just wanted to be sure you'd be all right. Maggie's gone looking for some medicine and Mychal will be moving you to more of a hospital setting soon."

"But he's gonna…" Billy couldn't finish the sentence, his head spun and he bit his lip to keep from throwing up.

"We'll be back with Vilain's balls on a platter," Lee wiped Billy's face again, Billy nodded.

"We gotta go now," Barney checked his watch and glanced at Lee," Mychal will keep us up to date."

"G-good luck," Billy managed without getting sick.

"Take care of him," Barney hugged Mychal on his way down the hallway," Thanks again."

"Text me when you can," she smiled and turned to Lee. He embraced her and held her close to his chest before kissing her cheek," Good luck," she kissed his cheek in return.

"Thanks, love," Lee put game-face on as he left her.

Mychal returned to Billy's room and sat in a chair near his bed, she opened a book and started reading where she'd left off," I don't need a sitter," he said glumly.

"They say differently," she didn't look up.

"They're wr-rong," he readjusted on the bed, his back stinging.

"I'm here to take care of you, not babysit," Mychal glanced in his direction," You're a grown man, there's a difference between babysitting someone who isn't responsible and taking care of the wounded."

Billy was silent for a few minutes," Sorry," he said finally.

The hours passed in silence, Billy drifting in and out of sleep from the quickly diminishing stock of pain relievers. Mychal hoped Maggie would come back soon with antibiotics. She stretched and looked at the man in the bed, his eyes closed. He was sprawled on his side, hugging the pillow and snoring lightly. It was a definite improvement from earlier, she knew it was only a matter of time before he'd start getting sick. She was about out of meds and without them being uncomfortable was an understatement. She quietly scooted her chair next to him and looked over his back, not bleeding anymore but heat radiated through the bandages,' You'll spike a fever soon at this rate,' she ran a hand through her hair as she stood. She took a bathroom break while he slept and rinsed herself off in the shower, the only clothes available while hers dried in the shower were 'wife-beater' like muscle shirts and cargo pants or boxers. She opted for the boxers as they were cooler and didn't sag off her waist as badly and the tee shirt. She grabbed her laptop and started searching for nearby hospitals,' Nearby,' she smirked,' we're miles away from civilization of any kind, there is no such thing as nearby,' still she looked, it was better than doing nothing.

He slept hard that night, not waking up even after she was sure the medicine had long worn off. She took this opportunity to get some sleep herself, she slept restlessly in the chair with one arm on the bed next to the sniper in case he woke up and needed her.

She woke when the sun peered into the room through the window, Billy still asleep and hugging the pillow beneath him. She smiled and got up to make some coffee, no birds sang this morning which was odd. She put on a pot of the obviously not gourmet coffee, the Expendables liked their coffee black most of the time with little room in it or their lives for sugar and spice and everything nice. She almost giggled as she remember that Lee took his coffee more like a syrup of sugar and cream with some coffee thrown in for good measure. Stretching, she pulled on her tennis shoes and stepped outside. The day was beautiful, clear sky without a cloud in sight and quiet. She went back in when she heard the coffee pot stop and poured her and Billy a cup.

She brought both cups with her as she returned to his room, he was awake and looking around nervously," You're on ba—"

"Shhhh," he put a finger to his lips.

She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed a 'what's wrong' at him.

"There," he whispered.

She looked around and stepped as quietly as she could. He rubbed his forearm nervously and scanned the room, after a few minutes of silence he lay back," Everything okay?" Mychal set the coffee on the table and waved the steam away.

"Thought…." he shook his head," I'm paranoid…" he flexed his fingers.

"Understandably so," she blew on her coffee to cool it.

"Y-you don't have to…"

"We've been over this," she raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he shifted restlessly.

"You have a girl back home?"

"I promised someone I'd take care of their little sister," he took a sip of his coffee," I care about her, but it's not like….I don't know it's complicated."

"With the line of work you're in I think complicated is part of the resume," she smiled.

"Probably," he set the cup back on the table," I just don't know…" he coughed, blood speckled the back of his hand.

"Normal," she handed him a towel.

"Right," he felt groggy, like everything he did was in slow motion. He blamed the drugs, but was thankful they'd managed to pull something together for him.

"You feel any better?" she was hopeful since he was a bit more active, but this didn't mean anything long-term.

"Stiff," he didn't trust his hand to pick up the coffee again," my back," he winced as he stretched a bit.

"Can I have a look then?"

"Yeah sure," he tried to sit up, the look on his face was all the evidence she needed. For a split second he'd shown her how bad he was hurting.

"The Morphine is probably making you uncoordinated," she put her hands under his arms and braced a knee on the bed, he leaned into her shoulder as she sat him up. She checked his back over,' We've got to get you out of here,' she knew the bandages wouldn't last long and they were out of anything usable to redress such a large area,' I hope Maggie gets back soon,' she sighed, heat radiated through the bandages," You hungry?"

"A little."

"Okay," Mychal went to the kitchen, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Maggie.

"Hello," Maggie answered on the second ring.

"Hey, did you find any of the things on the list?"

"I've been all over, I have one more stop to make but I can't find anything."

"What are our options?" Mychal's heart sank.

"We have to take him to the base," Maggie's reception began to crackle.

"Where? Which one?"

"Japan is the closest."

"Japan?!" Mychal glanced in Billy's direction. He was inspecting the damage on his body while he thought he was alone, she turned and focused on breakfast," How will we get there? The guys already left."

"Take the Jeep," the phone started to break up," Have him lay down in the backseat and hang the IV on the back of the headrest.

"I don't have an IV in him," Mychal shook her head.

"Damn, just hurry and get him there. I have a contact in the village about an hour from you, I'll tell them to look for a Jeep."

"How will I know it's them?"

"Code word is Marigold," Maggie's phone crackled again.

"Marigold," Mychal confirmed," Got it."

After they'd eaten , Mychal informed Billy of the new plan," Vilain isn't going to leave you alone here for long," she packed her bag," We're taking the Jeep and getting you out of here."

Billy wiped his mouth gingerly, the sutures on the side of his lip and his chin catching on the napkin," Good."

"I'll put the bags in the car and come back to help you up," she grabbed as many supplies as she could and scurried out the door before he could answer. When she came back she put a knee on the bed to brace herself and slid her arms around Billy's chest," Reach up and hug your arms around my neck," she instructed. He locked a grip behind her head," Good," she sat him up and pushed his legs to the edge of the bed with her knee. He groaned and his arms flexed, but he didn't flinch," When I stand you up keep and arm over my shoulders and lean on me if you need to," she looked up, their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. She straddled his lap with one foot on the floor and the other knee on the bed, he stared into her eyes for a moment. She shook away the gaze and helped him stand, he drew in a breath as his weight shifted to his legs and he staggered into her," I'm strong," she comforted him," lean into me," he took slow baby steps towards the exit, stopping a few times to catch his breath as the lashes on his back and stomach burned.

Once inside the vehicle she helped him crawl into the back seat and wedged pillows all around him and covered him with a light blanket," Comfy?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he licked his lips, the medicine was wearing off and he was quite uncomfortable actually.

The village was small but busy, Billy had either fallen asleep or passed out on the way there Mychal wasn't sure which. She parked at a what looked like a diner and waited, nervous that one of Vilain's men were onto her. Minutes seemed like hours as she fiddled with her phone, finally a man approached the vehicle. She rolled down the window just enough to be able to hear what he was saying and fingered the gun beneath the steering wheel.

"Marigold," he said in a thick accent.

"Get in," he walked around the front of the Jeep and settled into the passenger's seat. Billy stirred but didn't wake up.

"That him?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't look so good," the man frowned.

"How are we getting him to Japan?" she put the Jeep in reverse.

"I have a plane," the man leaned back in his seat and stretched," follow the road this way," he nodded.

"Who's flying it?" she asked as she pulled out of the small dirt parking lot.

"My friend and I will take you to Japan, no worries."

Mychal sent a quick text to Barney and Lee,' Something doesn't feel right, call me.'


	7. Drop Zone

Chapter 7: Drop Zone

Mychal decided it was a better idea to let the man drive and crawled into the backseat with Billy, she laid his head in her lap and brushed his hair with her fingers. Through the ride, he didn't wake although his face suggested his dreams weren't pleasant. She almost jumped when her cellphone vibrated, Barney had texted back,' I've sent a text message to his phone, if it goes off in a few minutes you'll know you're with the right guy,' she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at Billy to distract her, despite the swelling and sutures he was very attractive. A few minutes ticked by and the cellphone did not go off, Mychal began getting antsy. Billy's eyes moved restlessly beneath their lids as she shifted in the seat, he groaned and she cupped his cheek in her hand. His eyes opened and blinked up at her, questioning.

He could immediately tell she was nervous, her usually relaxed shoulders were tensed and raised as she texted . She reached into the backpack on the floorboard to get the gun she'd packed just in case that phone didn't go off in the next few seconds," Something wrong?" the man driving shifted so he could see Mychal. She continued rummaging through the bag," Is something wrong?" he repeated, annoyance showing in his voice.

"I'm looking for some medicine for him," she didn't look up," I was sure I'd packed it in this bag."

"I wish you'd sit still," he tried to hold his composure.

"It must be in the bottom of the…."

The vehicle rolled to a stop, nothing around them he noticed. Nothing but trees and what looked like jungle although he wasn't sure where they were," I said keep still," he turned and looked behind him, a gun in his hand casually pointed towards her. Billy stiffened, this was not the right driver," If you no want to listen," he pointed the barrel down towards Billy.

"Okay," she pulled her hands up," What do you want?"

"There were soldier in town, they say look in next few days for wounded man being move. Nothing personal, they tell us they kill us if we no bring him."

"You don't have to…"

"Lady, if I no bring him my family die, they want him not you," he turned around and continued driving," You do well to remember that."

"Why do they want him?"

"They no say."

Mychal's phone buzzed, thankfully the man didn't notice. Lee had sent a text,' Maggie is coming to get you, call her phone and leave it in your bag. She will find you,' Mychal dialed Maggie's number and locked her phone when she picked up. No noise on the other side of the call, good sign. She dropped the phone into her backpack in between some gauze.

"I no hesitate to shoot you," she knew he meant it by the tone of his voice.

"I can protect you and your family, no one has to know I was even here," Mychal nudged the gun onto the top of her foot.

Billy shook his head, he mouthed something Mychal couldn't understand. His arm dropped as if it had fallen, his hand reached for the gun. She pushed her foot towards it and he gripped the handle, it felt awkward for once, heavy. He gripped it as best he could and tried lifting his arm, he winced and almost dropped it onto the floor.

"Something wrong?" the car slowed again.

"His meds are wearing off, I need what's in my backpack," she tried.

"Fine, get pills and *nothing* else," he was firm and accelerated again.

She reached down and grabbed the gun from Billy's hand and rummaged through her bag as if searching for his meds," I'm asking you one more time to please take us to our friends and not the soldiers."

"Lady, I sorry but mi' familia es…" she pushed the barrel of the gun against his neck," You crazy?!" he broke into his native tongue and started rambling.

"Turn the car around," she cocked the gun for emphasis, he shook his head," TURN AROUND!" she demanded, the car stopped.

"Take car," he took his hands off the wheel, she helped Billy sit up and moved towards her door.

"Mychal!" Billy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap, the gunshot cracked through the confines of the vehicle deafening all inside. She realized he'd taken the gun from her hand, a second and third shot fired. The compression waves hit like battering rams, then it was quiet except for the ringing in her ears. She lay across Billy's lap, his arm over her protectively. The driver door was open, she guessed the man had fallen out when Billy had shot him.

"You okay?" her voice was muffled and far away, her ears hadn't adjusted all the way. She sat up, Billy was leaning into the door and grabbing at his chest. Blood spread down his shirt, she tried not to panic," Billy!" she pulled him into her and lay him across the seat, realizing he'd just taken a bullet for her. His breathing labored, she pulled a handfull of gauze out of her backpack. She moved his hand and ripped his shirt, she pushed gauze into the wound and pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. His back arched and he growled to keep from screaming, she grabbed the emergency dose of Morphine she'd been saving and pulled the cap off the syringe with her teeth. She buried it into his pec above the wound, within a few seconds he stopped squirming beneath her. She dialed Barney on her cell as she taped the gauze to his chest as tightly as she could. She wedged bags between him and the front seat to keep him from moving and hopped into the driver's seat. The man driving lay dead on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Hello?" Barney answered.

"Barney!" she put the Jeep in drive and floored it," Your guy didn't show up, someone else knew the code word and…"

"Okay, use the Maps app on your phone and set it to the destination 'pick-up', it should bring you to where Lee's landing."

She entered the coordinates," I'm two hours out," she steered towards the marker.

"Lee should beat you there, I sent him out as soon as I got your text. It's a good thing we weren't too far out, how's the kid?"

"He's been shot," she glanced into the backseat, Billy was unconscious and breathing heavily.

"He was what?!"

"The man was going to shoot me and he puled me into his lap and…" she started crying," he took the bullet."

"It's not your fault," Barney tried to calm her down," Where's he hit?"

"His chest, in the middle but to the right a little," she dried her eyes.

Lee wished the chopper would go faster, he'd taken the smallest one he could find. They'd had to pay a hefty price to rent it from military property but it hadn't mattered. He could almost see the destination and prayed they were okay, his cell went off and a text from Barney appeared,'What's your ETA?' he typed back,' 30m.'

His cell beeped again,' Kid has a GSW,' Lee's stomach leapt into his throat, he prayed silently.

==FLASHBACK==(Lee)

Lee zip-lined down the wire in front of Barney, bullets whizzed past their heads, the two dropped as the wire snapped," I've got your back," Lee called as they hit the ground.

"Why always me?" Barney stood up stiffly.

"You hit?"

"Yeah twice," he took Lee's hand and stabled himself.

"Better you than me," Lee smirked.

"That's nice," he rubbed the vest where the bullets were buried.

Men suddenly surrounded them, guns pointing at their heads. They screamed orders in a language neither of the Expendables understood," You order room service?" Lee's sarcasm masked his annoyance.

"Not really," Barney put his hands up.

"This is gonna be a piss-poor ending," Barney made his hand into a mock-gun and started pointing it towards the soldiers, Lee shook his head," That loaded?"

"We can only hope," Barney pointed a one soldier, his chest exploded and blood sprayed the ones next to him. Barney turned and pointed at the rest and the same happened to each of them.

At the other end of those bullets, a sniper ejected the magazine," Sorry sir, I had to adjust for wind-shift."

"No problem," Barney's voice was in his ears through his headphones," Hit the last position."

"Movin' out, over," Lee finally saw him through the shrubbery and brush on the hill a few hundred feet away.

==END FLASHBACK==

It was the first experience he'd had with Billy on the team, he remembered asking himself exactly how he'd hidden so well and that he'd never seen a sniper's camouflage he couldn't see through. He landed the chopper and started watching for the Jeep. He checked his cell, nothing. He texted Barney,' I'm here.'


End file.
